


Must Love Dogs

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>If that "your dog likes me better than she likes your partner" prompt doesn't scream Arthur/Eames I don't know what does. I mean, don't all dogs like Tom Hardy best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Love Dogs

“Penrose! Heel!” Arthur shouted and prayed that the dog didn’t viciously attack the man he’d started running across the yard towards. The Doberman was pretty calm, well except when Nash was around (but that was a special case anyway), but there was always a chance.  
“Well hello you gorgeous pup!” The large man laughed heartily as the dog sniffed enthusiastically at his shoes. By the time Arthur caught up with them the new neighbor had stooped down to give Penrose a few scratches behind the ear. “Penrose, eh? Quite a name.” He smiled up at Arthur, who too busy being relieved that the man wasn’t afraid of Penrose like Nash, not that Nash didn’t have good reason.  
“I’m really sorry about him. He doesn’t normally run after people.” Arthur sighed and moved to guide Penrose back but the man only chuckled and let the Doberman lick his face.

“No need to apologize-” the man paused and looked up at Arthur expectantly.

“Arthur. Arthur Kline.” Arthur extended his hand fought not to enjoy the softness of the other’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, um-”

“Eames. Just Eames. And the pleasure is all mine, Arthur.” Oh what a voice. Arthur struggled not to be charmed by the whiskey rich tone and-fuck-he had an accent! Arthur must’ve been quiet for too long because Eames was quirking an eyebrow at him, looking quite amused.

“Um are you all settled in?” Arthur tried to recover but Eames only chuckled.

“No, actually. I keep getting distracted by all of the more interesting things this place has to offer.” Eames’ implication was clear and his smile was inviting.

“Oh, well I could come by and help. I don’t have anything planned today. I mean if you wanted the help.” Eames’ smile brightened, if that was even possible.

“That would be a great help! I was just coming back from the post office and was dreading having to go to force myself to stay inside but now that might not be so bad."

 ***********************

 It became clear just how distracted Eames was as soon as Arthur took in all of the boxes scattered around the livingroom, dining room, and kitchen, most still unopened.

"Only unpacked what you needed at the time then, Mr. Eames?” Arthur couldn’t help but smirk at the obvious chaos. Eames offered a toothy grin and swaggered his way towards the kitchen.

“Do I detect a little condescension, Arthur?” He chanced a look over his shoulder to see Arthur shaking his head at the piles of books sitting haphazardly in front of the half completed bookshelf. “Right then. I’ll get some beers and we’ll get started, yeah?” Arthur simply rolled up his sleeves and began assembling the rest of the bookshelf.  

********************  
Eames looked around his livingroom in wonder. “Arthur you must be some kind of wizard because I am certain that no mere mortal could have done this in just a few hours. I owe you more than a few beers.” Arthur grinned and shook his head.

“You don’t owe me anything. I’m just glad you didn’t freak out when Penrose started running at you.”

“Oh he’s a great dog. How could anyone be afraid of him?"

"Well my boyfriend is convinced that he’s the dog from hell. Penrose doesn’t exactly like him.”

“Wow. He’s so friendly. The only thing I’m afraid of is of being licked to death.” Eames grinned and they both chuckled.

“Well you’d probably feel different if it was your shoes and clothing were being chewed up. Then there’s the whole not letting Nash get to close to me.”

“Really?” Eames tried not to laugh but it was hilarious when the dog had allowed him to even shake Arthur’s hand without a problem.

“Yeah. He’s never liked Nash. I’ve taken him to a trainer and they can’t figure it out. It’s been a year and he still dislikes him.” Arthur sighed.

“Must put a damper on things."

"Yeah. Locking the bedroom door is really the only thing that works. But even then he scratches at the door. And well-” Arthur trailed off suddenly self conscious. Honestly! Telling a stranger about his sex life. What was getting into him? Eames made a sympathetic noise but said nothing more about it.

“Well how about I invite you both over for a relaxing dinner for helping me. It may not look like it but I’m fantastic on the grill. You can even bring Penrose.”

“I’ll let you know when we’re free then.”

 ******************

Arthur couldn’t help but be a little excited any time they went over to Eames’, which was becoming a frequent thing. Eames was quickly becoming a good friend. And it was nice to have someone to walk Penrose with in the evenings since Nash refused.  
Surprisingly, Nash didn’t seem put off at all by the amount of time he spent with Eames but he did seem to be annoyed that Penrose had taken a shine to the Brit in less than a few weeks. Penrose loved the other man so much that the very mention of his name had the large dog scampering to get his leash. Nash would scowl every time and huff in annoyance.  
So Arthur was actually surprised when Nash decided to go with him to Eames’ for dinner several times that month. “Are you sure he wants you to bring him?”

“Yeah. He loves Penrose, actually.” Arthur didn’t add that Penrose loved Eames just as much but Nash’s face still looked pained as it always did when the topic came up. Arthur idly wondered if his boyfriend would have had the same reaction if he’d said that Penrose wasn’t the only one that Eames had shown interest in. In fact he hadn’t so much as squinted the first time Eames called him darling or even when Eames’ hand lingered anytime he touched Arthur. It was never inappropriate but enough that Arthur expected some reaction from Nash.  
But no reaction came, so Arthur had begun to let himself enjoy the touches without actually encouraging it. He was still in a relationship after all, even if neither of them wasn’t particularly invested anymore.

“I don’t see what he’s got that I haven’t.” Nash was scowling again and Arthur was surprised. Was Nash admitting jealousy over Eames’ affection towards him? Arthur felt no shame in the thrill of that possibility. He’d seen how a little jealousy could add a little spice to a relationship and theirs definitely needed it. “I mean I buy Penrose toys, I give him treats, I even try to play with him but he hates me. Eames just plays with him and the dog loves him.”

“Are you seriously jealous because a dog likes someone better than you?"

"Well don’t you think it’s kinda fucked up?”

“I think it’s fucked up that you’re more concerned about a dog than your own boyfriend.”

“What are you even talking about? Sounds like you’re jealous of the dog.”

“You know what forget it, Nash. I just want to have a nice evening, ok?"

"What’s your problem?"

"Nothing. Just forget it.”

“Fine! Geez, Arthur.” 

***********  
 To say Arthur looked angry was an understatement and Eames felt downright uncomfortable throughout the meal. They’d settled on the patio with some wine and Eames happily let Penrose distract him with his favorite ball. This was apparently the wrong thing to do because several things happened in quick succession beginning with a rather derisive snort from Arthur’s boyfriend( Eames hadn’t bothered to learn the guy’s name because he was complete prick, a fact supported by the fact that Penrose hated him.) which led to Arthur hissing something at him that Eames thought sounded like “stop being a dick.” Penrose, smart dog that he was, picked up on the change almost immediately and sent a low growl in the prick’s direction.

“You know what? I’m done, Arthur. Fuck you and your dog.” And with that he left.  
Eames was stunned by the whole thing only to be completely thrown by the fact that Arthur was chuckling. “Um,darling, are you ok?” Eames eyed him warily, waiting for possible tears or shouting. He’d expected one of those two but the laughing was more than little disturbing.

“I just got dumped because my boyfriend was jealous of you getting more attention from Penrose.” Arthur laughed heartily this time and even had to wipe a few tears from his eyes. Penrose seemed delighted by the departure of Arthur’s now ex boyfriend and dashed between Eames and Arthur with his ball, waiting for one of them to toss it. “I’m sorry but that was the most ridiculous break up I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have expected much from him anyway. You’ve got terrible taste in men.” Arthur smirked at him and damn if that wasn’t sexy. Eames took a swig of his beer and tossed the ball to stop himself from asking the other man out. He’d wanted to kiss Arthur for a while and while he flirted with the man and casually touched him, he remained mostly respectable. But now Arthur was single and Eames definitely wanted to fill the vacant space before another prick beat him to it.

“Then what does it mean if I like you?” Eames chuckled and tried not to get ahead of himself but it was damn hard when the brunette was looking at him like he was ready to pounce. He didn’t even care that he would technically be a rebound; he’d be such a good rebound that Arthur would simply forget about what’s-his-name anyway.

“Well everyone deserves an upgrade, darling. Besides, Penrose already likes me. That’s got to count for something, right boy?” The Doberman let out a loud bark and Eames scratched the grinning dog behind his ears.

And that really was all Arthur needed in the end


End file.
